Pokemon AP
by subconofsoul
Summary: South of the Hoenn region lies a group of islands, where a new Pokemon Academy is. There, young and spirited Trainers become more than what they already are. And a young trainer and his friends are becoming the Apex Point of the new age of Pokemon...


Chapter 0: Orientation Day, Part 1

-Pokemon Academy, Netto City

Strong sunlight broke through the thin clouds in the sky. A slight breeze coaxed itself through the air, rustling the green leaves on the trees of the isle below. The sounds of a coming flock of Wingull approached the main island of the Pokemon Academy.

On the blue waters below, somewhere off the Hoenn region, lay the aforementioned islands: some small enough to be the size of Pallet Town, others as large as Hearthome City. The main island, which rivaled both Sunnyshore City and Lilycove City combined in size, housed the main buildings of the Pokemon Academy, where young and experienced trainers came to become even more than they already were; some train to become Contest Masters, some train to become Pokemon Rangers, and of course, some train to become League Champions.

The main island consisted of an Academics Building in the Northeastern part of the island, surrounded by a forest-full of Pokemon, both wild and captured-that opened up into a lake. In the center of the lake lay the Physical Building, surrounded by a large track. To the Northwest of the Physical Building stood the Miscus Building, dubbed affectionately by generations of students for its miscellaneous uses. Finally, south of the Miscus Building, lied the Housing Center, where those who chose to stay at the Academy year long would live.

The Academics Building stood tall and wide, big enough for hundreds of students. It consisted of three floors, each representing the level of each student, ranking from freshman to junior to senior. It's dark brownstone exterior contrasted with the bright colors of the island, and it's pentagonal shape seemed alien amongst the natural shapes and sizes of all that surrounded it.

Students walked in and out of this building, and a group of them were jogging towards the forest, and eventually to Lyan Lake, then a swim across to the Physical Building in the center, where young men and women would exercise with their Pokemon and peers to their hearts content. A couple of students could bee seen jogging around the track, with various Pokemon tagging along, most panting from all the running around the building. Many called the Physical Building a Twinkie because of its odd, rectangular shape, and creamy yellow coloring. It certainly was not a tall building, but it definitely stretched out long enough.

Outside the forest and across from Lyan Lake, the giant boot shaped Housing Center laid close to the land. Being the middle of the day, not many students or faculty were entering or leaving the building, but come nighttime, a steady flow of incoming traffic would be apparent-the opposite in the early morning. On the south side of the building, a large panoramic viewing glass window shared a glimpse of some of the inside of the Housing Center: a large, circular lounging area with a giant flat screen television taking up an entire wall; a crescent shaped couch that spanned the perimeter of the room facing the television; and many hallways leading off from the lounging area.

North of the Housing Center stood the proud, octagonal, and loved Miscus Building. Many students, faculty, and Pokemon made their way there daily. Inside of the building was a large arena for battles and training. A cafeteria and auditorium had been combined into one large room full of long tables and round tables, each table having enough chairs for the entire Academy. Near the inside of the entrance of the Miscus Building was its own Pokemon Center, where Trainers could take their Pokemon to fully rest up after many battles and training. Outside the Miscus Building, a beautiful atrium and courtyard invited many to simply sit down and enjoy nature. Around the back of the building lay a very intricate, but also confusing garden, designed to resemble a fractal. It is rumored that this garden had been designed by the Headmistress of the Academy, Ms. Sarayu.

Speaking of which.

The Headmistress herself could be seen walking up the path to the Miscus Building with her faithful Mr. Mime totting along. Headmistress Sarayu had caramel colored skin, smooth but short hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was normally dressed in formal attire, but today she was dressed far more casually: a white t-shirt with a Pokeball symbol on the front (seemingly warped due to her abundant… erm, chest.), light blue jeans with wave designs that seemed to flow with her thighs and legs, and stylish, bedazzled flip-flops.

Its obvious Ms. Sarayu turned many heads with her voluptuous body and young looks. But most did not know that though her skin shone like bronze, and her curves kept on going, her age was more in the golden years. How she had this illustrious appearance at 40+ years of age was a constant mystery to all, though her expertise in Psychic Pokemon must have had something to do with it.

As she and her Mr. Mime headed towards the Miscus Building, her secretary, Dr. Fargo, run up breathless to meet her.

"Ma'am! Ma-_wheeze,gasp-_ma'am!" he sputtered.

Ms. Sarayu turned towards her nerdy, but loyal friend. "Fargo! Whats the matter with you?" Her Mr. Mime began to playfully mimic Dr. Fargo's frantic motions.

"WEElll, there seems to be a problem with the systems, ma'am." He scratched his head.

"You ran all the way from our office in the Academics Building to here to tell me that? Why didn't you just call me?" Mr. Mime placed his hands on his hips, and stated an obviously irritated "Mime!"

"Uh, I just told you, the systems are down. All official Academy communications have been corrupted."

Ms. Sarayu's eyes widened. She quickly dug her hand into her right handed pocket and pulled out her NCPA (Netto City Pokemon Academy)standard issue Poke'reach device. Pressing the blue face button, she opened her contacts list and sped to Dr. Fargo's number. She hit the call button and waited. After a few anxious seconds, the Poke'reach happily informed her that no connection could be found, try again later. The Headmistress narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Fargo. Do you think this has to deal with…?" She didn't have to finish her sentence; Dr. Fargo knew exactly what she was talking about. He gave a wild nod, to which Mr. Mime answered with an identical one, miming to itself.

"Same reversed-exo-false-endo computer code. I did the scans myself and compared them to last time. I think it has to be Team-" a deafening explosion came from inside the Miscus Building, stopping short the conversation and shocking Mr. Mime out of mimicking a nearby group of boys ogling at Ms. Sarayu's bosom.

Gently rubbing her temples in frustration, Ms. Sarayu was the first to speak. "Dr. Fargo. Who has the arena scheduled for reserved use at this time?" Nervously, Dr. Fargo opened up the on his Poke'reach, and checked the Reservation List. Finding the group that had it reserved, he gulped, knowing this would only further infuriate the Headmistress.

"Erm. Well. Itsa. Lem and Antony and Zach and Erik...again."

Instead of going into a furious conniption, Ms. Sarayu simply motioned for Dr. Fargo to come along and head into the building. Mr. Mime bounced along after, mostly oblivious to the fact that the young men inside the arena of the Miscus Building were going to get another long tirade. Again.


End file.
